The Faz Gang: Short adventures
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: Ok, this is a one shot collection that is called the Faz Gang. Basically it's just the Faz Gang having absolutely stupid adventures. Rated T to be safe, May contain pairings... Can the Faz Gang learn to not fight each other all the time, will they ever get along, will the others Finally be able not to get hit by Chica's baseball bat? You have to find out! Anthropomorphic AU.


**Why do u keep making Fnaf stories? Ugh, I feel like the only thing I know is Fnaf... why?! Anyways these are one shot collection that is called Faz Gang mini adventures soo... it's like a short series or something.. *Gets knocked on the head by Freddy* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**

 **Freddy: WHY THE FUCK DO U KEEP MAKING THESE THINGS?!**

 **Bonnie: YEAH! I CAN'T EVEN GET ONE GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!**

 **Guys, calm down.. u will love this one, if u don't angered Chica.**

 **Freddy: Pfft, I'm not scared of that duck.**

 **Chica: WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?! *Hits Freddy on the head with a base ball bat***

 **Freddy: *passes out***

 **Bonnie: I'm a boy, right?**

 **I'm getting there**

 **Bonnie: ok...**

 **Anyways in this mini stories, will contain the original, toys, phantoms, JJ, Puppet, BB, maybe nightmares, Mike, Jeremy and Springtrap.**

 **~Will be pairings, just wait.**

 **~Toy Bonnie is a girl CALL Bonbon.**

 **~Toy Chica is called Chi**

 **~Toy Freddy is called Teddy**

 **~Golden, Teddy and Freddy are siblings.**

 **~Bonnie and Bonbon are siblings.**

 **~Mangle and Foxy are related.**

 **~BB and JJ are siblings.**

 **~Puppet or Mari is a huge talking puppet.**

 **~Full with Drama, Hurt/comfort, romance, tragedy, horror, humor and loads of brawl.**

 **~Will be swearing...**

 **Bonnie: That means I'm am boy right?**

 **Uh yes..**

 **Bonnie: Woo hoo!**

 **Anyways, let the Fazbear shorts begin!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: RAGE ON A BEAR**

It was cold and stormy. The Faz Gang rested in the Fazbear house. The animals were doing their own thing, Bonnie played video games, Chica made pizza, Foxy doing who knows what and Freddy stressed out as always.

Bonnie noticed Freddy stressed and smirked wickedly. "Yo Fredster! How about a video game contest?" Bonnie yelled. Freddy gave a quick thumbs up and sat next to him. The game started as Bonnie's character punched Freddy. Freddy got stressed again. His character was getting weaker and weaker with the punches.

Finally, Bonnie's character ended the match with His ultimate death thing. It delivered four punches and four kicks, and after a moment, Freddy lost the game and Bonnie began laughing. "OMG FREDDY! YOU LOST!" Bonnie said laughing. Freddy kept calm and replied,

"Shut the fuck up before I beat the carp out of you!" But Bonnie is an idiot that he kept on laughing. Freddy ignored the laughing Bonnie and headed over to the kitchen. Chica was in the kitchen and she noticed Freddy. "Hi! Freddy!" Chica said cheerfully.

Freddy ignored Chica and went to the fridge. "Hey Chica? Did we ran out of mulk?" Freddy asked. Chica sighed and nodded. Freddy grunted and checked the cupboard. "Fuck! Did we ran out of honey?!" He cursed. Chica facepalmed,

"I needed your honey to put it on my pizza." She replied. Freddy's eyes widen and slammed the table. "WHAT?! WHO PUTS HONEY ON PIZZA?!" He shouted. Chica then took out her baseball bat and swung it on Freddy.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Freddy yelled. Chica facepalmed and hit him again. Freddy stomped to his room and slammed the door shut. Freddy lay down on his bed but then, Foxy came in.

"Freddy! There is a dead mouse in the bathroom!" Foxy screamed. Freddy was shocked and raced to the bathroom. Foxy was behind chuckling to himself. Freddy entered the bathroom and saw a computer mouse in the bathtub.

"FOXY!" Freddy yelled. Foxy came in the bathroom and burst out laughing. Freddy was furious that he slammed the mirror and it broke to pieces. "THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU ARE BAN FROM MY ROOM!" He yelled and slammed his bedroom door.

Bonnie then entered the bathroom and began laughing. He then thought of an idea, "Psst, why don't we steal something from Freddy?" Bonnie whispered. Foxy suggested his microphone. They both nodded and sneaked into Freddy's room.

They were about to leave his room with his microphone but Freddy caught them. "YOU BETTER GIVE BACK MY FREAKIN MICROPHONE BEFORE I TEAR YOU GUYS LIMB BY LIMB!" Freddy threatened. The two shook their heads and began running.

Freddy was furious and began to chase the duo. Bonnie and Foxy were to busy running that they didn't look where they were going and tumbled down the stairs.

"Ahh! OW! OMPH! URGH! BLEEP! BLEEEP! AH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHH! OMPH! SCREE!"

CRASH!

"Oww, remind us never to run near the fucking stairs again." Bonnie grumbled rubbing his head. Foxy replied with a sigh, "Agree."

Freddy caught up with them and grinned wickedly, "WELL! YOU TWO WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAD DID TOO ME! AND YOU WILL BOW TO THE POWERFUL FREDDY FAZ-" Freddy was cut of by tripping down the stairs to.

"Ahh! OW! OMPH! URGH! BLEEP! BLEEEP! AH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHH! OMPH! SCREE!"

CRASH!

"OH MY FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Freddy shouted and turned to Bonnie and Foxy. "BOTH OF YOU WILL FEEL MY BEATINGS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I WILL TEAR YOU APART! I WILL GET REVENGE!" Freddy yelled and punched the flower vase down.

Just when Freddy was about to beat the crap out of Bonnie and Foxy, Chica came in with her baseball bat. She slammed it on Freddy's head making him pass out. Chica smiled and turn to the other two.

"Thanks for saving us." They both replied.

Chica smiled and walked to the two trouble makers giving them a hard SLAP on the face. "THAT IS FOR MAKING FREDDY RAGE! YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS YOU KNOW THAT?! IF YOU TWO HAD LEFT HIM ALONE, HE WOULDN'T BE KILLING YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!" She screamed in their faces.

Foxy gulped while Bonnie did his method that he would regret doing. Bonnie leaned near Chica and gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. "We are sorry Chica." He begged. Chica felt furious, facepalmed and whacked Bonnie with her baseball bat.

Chica then turned to Foxy. Foxy gulped and rushed to the kitchen and stayed there all day. Foxy planning on making Chica pizza. He didn't know how to make pizza so he just made it up.

After a few hours, Foxy handed the pizza to Chica. Chica licked her lips (or beak) and began to gobble the pizza whole but ended up throwing up. Foxy yelped and began to run away but Chica caught up with him.

She whacked the baseball bat on Foxy knocking him out. Chica sighed in relief as she sat down on the couch texting her cousin Chi.

Hi Chi!

 **Hey Chica!**

How are ya?

 **Good, I just finished beating Teddy up. What about you?**

Eh, I just knocked out the boys... They are IDIOTS...

 **Indeed.**

I gotta go, Bye Chi!

 **Bye Chica.**

Chica sighed again as she turned on the tv to watch some cooking shows.

()()()

Few hours later, the boys woke up. Freddy turned around to Bonnie and Foxy. "HEY! I THINK WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS! HEH!" Freddy yelled grinning wickedly.

Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other and screamed. "AAHHHHH!" They screamed and ran away. Freddy smirked and ran after the two. Chica facepalmed and ignored them. Bonnie and Foxy ran into the basement locking the doors.

"You think were safe?" Foxy asked. Bonnie took a flashlight out and began to look around. "All clear!" He said holding thumbs up. Both of them sighed in relief, but suddenly Freddy magically appeared holding onto their shoulders. They both gulped and turned around and saw blue flashing eyes.

"ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Lesson learnt, never make Freddy angry. Or you are done for!**

 **Freddy: MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET! Except Chica smacking my head and everyone else annoying me.**

 **Foxy: MOST HORRIFYING CHAPTER EVER!**

 **Bonnie: IS FREDDY REALLY THAT SCARY?!**

 **Freddy: Hey you two?**

 **Both: YEAH?**

 **Freddy: ARE U READY FOR FREDDY?!**

 **BBoth: AHHHHH**

 **Chica: *takes out baseball bat and whacked the three boys***

 **Thx Chica.**

 **Chica: Anytime.**

 **Anyways, hope you like these short stories but don't worry, future chapters will be way longer. Plz add to favorites, follow and review.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
